If These Frames Could Talk
by swenfoxxx
Summary: Regina tells her best lesbian friends Mulan and Aurora something she had never told anybody. When they convince her to fix the problem, Regina has no idea of the mess she's walking into.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey there you guys! First of all, I wanted to thank everyone who's giving this story a chance. It is based on many movies and books so all of the similarities aren't just coincidences.

Please, let me know what you're thinking.

Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue:<strong>

_The doctor never looked peaceful. His expression was always something that almost offended her. It was… Pitiful. He pitted for her. _

_"I'm not sure how or why these things happen but… They do," he breathed out, in a release full of guilty. "And, to be frank with you, we have very few options. Sadly, this is one of the times where medicine gets truly… behind; since that's not your first consultation, you know it's my professional obligation to advise you about a surgery. But you probably also know it can't do much on prolonging your lifetime," the reality set in the doctor's words met her ears like a close range shot. She'll die and there's nothing she can do about it. Nothing anyone can do about it. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Seriously, Daniel? Is it too much to ask your secretary to call me to tell me you cancelled lunch?" Regina said angrily as she walked down the Corinthian yard they had between the house and the tennis court.

He was sitting in one of the white chairs that came along with the decorated tables, a whiskey on hand.

"I'm sorry, Re. I just couldn't –"

"You said I had to be there to sign papers!" she shouted, her veins getting greener on the front of her neck.

"You know that girl, that blonde one kids are always playing tennis with? You know why her husband married her? Her father owned half of Korea. And her father would get my balls on a tray served in fucking China if I –"

"Oh, stop it!" She cut him off. Regina took a deep breath, opening her purse. She looked at herself in the little mirror in her hands. "First of all," she said, closing the mirror. "You're talking about two completely different countries." She breathed deep again. "Second, I can't stand it when you speak about people like that." She glowed.

He got up just to whisper ironically. "Oh, yeah?" approaching her, those ironical words were like a breaths into her face. Regina now tried to look into something else, and not the man standing on her side. "I asked you to come down here so I could sign some of these actions and put them in _your_ name so we can get out of this god damn audit," he said bluntly, like he was doing some kind of favor for her. "That's how you'll threat me after all?" he asked.

"What kind of troubles did you walk into?" she glowed as her fists clenched.

"We're going to have to make a dear creative accounting, honey. And you're gonna have to help. So… We'll sign the papers and I don't know if I'm going to be home for dinner."

That's all it took. Regina's hands went down to the table surface like a big wave that just broke.

"It's important that we eat dinner as a family!" she shouted. Her eyes were just too full of angry for her to see that's what slipping through her hands. Her _family_.

Daniel got the whiskey in his hands and just looked over the shoulder at her as he walked away. "It sure as hell is." He growled. Regina wanted to slap him right now.

Regina was sick of it. Sick of holding her family through a so small line that she never knew when it would smash and simply break everything. It could be _anytime_.

* * *

><p>The zipper went down as her hand stepped in his social black pants.<p>

"What do you want me to do to you?" she asked, as slow as her voice could get. It made him hard.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispered out, as her hands ran through his naked abdomen. "Harder." His eyes went darker when her latex pants rubbed down her half-covered member. "God, I'm begging you." He almost screamed in pleasure. She knew what to do.

And she did it well.

"A simply please would have been enough." She whispered sexily. Music to his ears.

The man's moans started intensifying as her hands went up and down on him.

Up and down.

"I don't know why, but it's impressive," he said while zipping his pants back on. "It's always better with you." He said, leaning to give her a kiss in the cheek.

"Thank you," he heard her saying in a murmur.

"Same place and same hour next week. Okay?" he asked in a hopeful thought.

"Deal." she said. He put the money on the table and looked at her once again, still in her underwear as she watched him leaving.

The looks weren't something that flattered her. They just kept looking at her like some disposable piece of meat. And that's practically what she was, isn't it?

The corridors were still yellow when she got out. Running through their wallpaper, the landscape she knew better than any other, she could see a light.

A useless and fanciful last lightning of hope.

* * *

><p>"Loser." Henry teased, while still with his tie undone.<p>

"Grow up." Noah argued back.

Henry was the younger brother. Noah was the middle one and Olivia, the only girl, was the older one.

"Sore loser." He said with a grin.

Regina entered the room as she was still putting on her pearl necklace. Her outfit wasn't as special as everyone thought it would be. Since she already wears beautiful, fancy and behaved clothes every day, that was kind of ordinary. Her black hair was tight into a coiffure and her body covered by a gray suit and a skirt behind it. Although it was usual, she was stunning. At least that was what her kids thought.

"I said we were going to be late if you played tennis!" she said, directing her voice to Noah and Henry. "There are some things you can't just ostracize. We have a lot of work to do."

"Well, I had to get back the money I lost last night." Henry said, looking at his older brother. He defeated him on tennis and that was a huge of a step.

"Oh, look at you." Regina said as she approached Henry's undone tie. She twined her fingers on the red tissue and started making it look like a grown man tie. "I told you, no more Vegas' weekends." She said carefully, although it might have sound funny. He punted his lips and almost made Regina smile. "How much?" she asked.

"Would it help if I said I fell in love with the whole thing?" he asked ironically. Regina breathed out, but she didn't look angry. It was graceful, actually. Like the beginning of a smile through the corners of her lip. "You always tell us money can't buy you love," he said. "Well, except for Noah here." He messed.

"Leave Janice out of this." he growled through his teeth.

Regina couldn't help but agreeing with Henry. Seeing her own son getting married just to help the financial situation of his father isn't something a mom would be proud of. And she wasn't. Regina wasn't like Noah, much less like Daniel. She wasn't blind by money and she truly believed her own words. It can't buy love, so what's so meaningful about that?

"I think _you _should leave Janice out of this," he pointed. "But then… What kind of arrangement would this be?"

"STOP IT, Henry." Regina said, pulling him by his blouse so he could pay attention on her. Her eyes burned him with her look and he understood he crossed the limit line.

Even quiet, Noah was still looking at Henry angrily.

"Marissa," Regina called the maid.

"Yeah?" she asked, still wrapping the little bags with Olivia, who was perfectly fitted in a rose dress. Her hair was dark, just like Regina's. Although they melted a different ton of black-brown, making it clearer than her mother's.

"Have you seen my calendar?" she asked.

Noah and Olivia switched eyes that made her grin in silence.

"No," the dame maid answered. "I believe I saw it this morning at Mrs. Daniel's office. You want me to go get it?" she asked softly.

"Oh, would you mind?" Regina asked, finishing Henry's tie with a beautiful touch of mother. The maid got up and went out.

"Noah!" Janice shouted through the house in an irritating echo. "Noah!" she shouted again, even with him by her side. "Do you plan on being late to every event, or just our commitments?" she asked. At the other side of the room, Olivia smiled to herself, grimacing. "Like our engagement party that my mother has spent every day of the last six months planning?"

Regina's eyes went darker as she built her amazement face. She smiled at Henry when his eyebrows got up and down in maybe the funnier face he has ever made.

"You'll be very pleased to know, mom, that the way all that money slipped through my fingers was wondering if she still loves me." He grinned. Regina's hands went softly to his face and she built her hiding smile on a funny face. Henry was a one of a kind.

"No jeans. Go change." She said, slapping her fingers on Henry's butt.

"Here it is, dear," the maid said as she gave Regina the calendar.

Her life control was _never_ out of her hands. She had watches, clocks and calendars to make sure everything would come out as the plan.

"You want me to help –" Regina began, her hands going after what Olivia was finishing.

"Eh, eh, eh! Hands off! I got it," she said softly as she wrapped her fingers around her mother's hand and smiled at her.

Regina loved that girl so deeply sometimes it felt like her heart didn't have a room for all of its love.

"Oh, thank you, Liv." She said, kissing her girl's forehead. "You look beautiful." She said, looking at her daughter's hair tied in a braid.

"Totally welcome," she smiled as Regina took a deep breath and kept walking down the room like some kind of psychopath.

"Oh God, we are so late!" she screamed to her own self and walked off the room.

"Don't forget to breath!" Olivia pointed out to her mother as Regina left the room, almost truly breathless.

Olivia smiled at the little souvenirs she was making for so long. There wasn't so many of them that weren't finished yet, so she figured all would be happening as the schedule. Or she wished it too, at least. She knew her mother better and knew how controlling she was. _A big old fancy clock-machine_, that's what she was.

* * *

><p>"I know in your world time is money…" the white-haired man said. "Even if we haven't passed the normal time, I wanted to compensate you for…" he grinned in a nice almost-smile. "Seeing you much." He finished.<p>

He held the money in front him of so she could get it. The green color in her eyes was still lightning the room up. As his hands help the money up, the woman could see his wedding ring. Big and bright. Beautiful and expensive, or so it seemed to be. She held the money for less than two seconds. She couldn't do it.

"No worries." She handed the money back to him. "Consider it paid." She smiled.

He smiled back at her, still in her underwear clothes while the man went off the room.

Leaning back at the white sheets, she felt a stitch on her stomach.

Life couldn't get any meaningless.

* * *

><p>"What I'm saying is she was trying to convince me for a nipple ring like it would make everything a little more exciting."<p>

"Woah there!" Mulan said, grinning as Jessica finished her night tale.

"What is it about?" Regina asked dazedly.

"Nipple clamps." Mulan said in a whisper.

"She is absolutely… Fantastic." The brown-haired lady said, pointing to the girl on her side. Regina hadn't really memorized her name, so she remained quiet during ninety-nine percent of the conversation. Mulan and Aurora were still hand in hand besides Regina. How could these two women talk about their sexual lives like this?

"I'm so out of scenery here," Regina whispered to herself.

"Then she pointed a butterfly between us…"

"Butterfly?" Regina asked, whispering again to Mulan.

"A vibrator." Mulan explained.

"I need a drink." Regina said. The conversation was way too hot for her to get in.

Mulan's friend was so… Eccentric.

"So, we are getting a lot of stories today… I want to know your story." The weird companion of Mulan's friend pointed to Regina, who felt her lips tremble in maze.

"I have… I have no story." She said, pulling off.

"You gotta have some… Story," the woman insisted. How could she be so chutzpah when her partner was just beside her? "What… What's your pleasure? What do you like to do? What… You know. What turns you on?" she asked, tongue between her lips as she parted them sexily.

But there was nothing sexy about that. Regina started playing with her necklace pedant, nervously.

"I… I'm… Huh… I'm married." Regina said, making every single woman at the table giggle.

"Oh, Re…" Mulan said while she was still giggling.

"Is she messing with me?" the woman who tried to tease Regina said, pointing to her in an offensive way. Her partner got up and pulled her away from the brunette, who was red as hell.

"Well, I guess we're going now. I still want to avail the night." Jessica said as she went off the bar, hand-in-hand with the creepy one.

"Okay, what was that about?" Aurora said, laughing. They used the menu to fan Regina as her cheeks were still redder than usual.

"She's intense, isn't she?" Mulan pointed, still chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what is it?" Regina asked, after spending almost ten minutes looking at Mulan and Aurora.<p>

Sometimes they just… Embraced the whole place with the way they look at each other and Regina feels it. She always knows when they are looking at each other because the place always seems to be on fire. Mulan's slanted eyes went to Regina as she stood looking at how graceful they touch seemed to be. Aurora's body always bristled and Mulan touched her hand.

"I feel it when you look at each other… I don't know…" she started saying. "You eat each other with your eyes."

"Oh, camon!" Mulan said. "You could feel it from Manhattan." She said, making Aurora giggle loud enough to catch the other's attention.

"The truth is…" Aurora started saying, looking at Regina's soft smile. "We're just lucky." She explained.

"But we work as hell." Mulan complained.

"To keep things exciting." Aurora finished her lover's sentence.

"Work I could do. The other part that's just… Not the same," she breathed out in release.

Regina played with her Martini as she figured a way to say what she wanted to.

"Okay," Regina whispered. "I'll tell you guys something I haven't told anybody."

Mulan fixed her elbows down on the table as Aurora did the same. They both starred at Regina's concerned look, waiting for her to say it. Regina looked at them once again and blinked. "Okay." They said together.

"You know everything about me, right?" she started, giggling like it was some kind of dirty secret. But it was more like a joke. "I… I've never… Ever…" she started whispering, but the words just lost their way through the shame on her cheeks.

"Oh honey, we know things aren't good with your ass-husband-whole." Mulan cut her off said.

"Sh." Aurora grinned.

"It's… Not that." She said, going back to the total whisper that almost felt like lip talking.

"What?" Mulan asked, while Regina was still focused on them. Still quiet.

"For God's sake, that's ridiculous." She said, more to herself than to anyone.

"Camon, out with it!" Aurora complained.

Regina took a deep breath before trying it again.

"I… I've never… Ever…"

Mulan widened her eyes as realization come up to her and she quite understood what Regina wanted to say before she even say it.

"Oh!" she yelled. "You've never come?" she whispered to them, her mouth shaped with her surprising expression. "Oh…"

Regina felt her cheeks getting red again as her mind tried to punish her for saying that out loud. Well, in fact she hadn't said anything. The air became heavy for her to breath as well as before and she looked for her lost words on the cup, leading it into her own mouth. "Exactly." She muttered.

Aurora's hand reached for Regina's as she covered her own face with her hands like a bashful child.

* * *

><p><em>Points<em>. Why do they show so much? How do they make a simply image become something so precious and admirable?

She didn't know.

She knew there was something special when she couldn't just look at a blank space. She'd always fill it with points. With the right way to put them together, they'd just create the image she wanted.

When she started pointing them on the paper, there was never something that went out wrong. They just got together perfectly as they built the image. It was almost surrealist. The details. The longer points. The beautiful bowels that drifted through the image. Almost 3D. Almost _real_.

* * *

><p>Since Noah has been having lunch with his fiancé, Olivia and Henry skipped lunch for training tennis and Daniel never showed up in time, Regina was left to have lunch with Aurora during her work break. The women were sat for so long that Regina felt like she would have a chair-shaped butt if she didn't got up sooner.<p>

"Daniel?" she raised an eyebrow while looking at Aurora. "He's just… A man. We do it twice a year," she said, as Aurora's expression went a little pitiful. "I mean, we're both okay with that." She explained herself before Aurora could say something in return.

"Oh, Regina…" she said, almost punishing the brunette with the tone of her skittish voice. "You must to have to masturbate." She said.

Regina felt her body getting hard as that loathsome word went through her ear.

"Oh," she said, disgusted. "Don't say that word." She complained. Aurora grinned just before she could say something more.

"What? _Masturbate_?" she repeated even louder. Regina's cheeks went red. Aurora laughed at the brunette's face. There was nothing wrong with that word, was it?

Regina snorted, but couldn't help but smile at Aurora's laugh.

"I've been to a bunch of doctors," she confessed. "A bunch of therapists," Regina confessed as her eyes looked for something around the room. "Something's wrong with me."

"What's going on, Regina?" Aurora asked while her face got angry. It didn't feel like Regina was only bothered by that.

"I never once had that _passion_ in my life," she said, extolling the word _passion_.

Aurora knew Regina wasn't lying. When she married David because Cora forced her to, it was heartbreaking to see a young girl's life getting wasted like that. She never had the opportunity to look for some pretty epic teenage adventure or a trip with the college's mates. Never once got the chance to know something about the real world when she was actually stuck in label classes trying to look perfect for a man she didn't even got to love. Or getting economy's tuition to be some kind of socialite. Regina knew she had wasted her life listening to her mother. But did it really matter now? Would it change something?

"Damn it," she exhaled. "Is it so wrong for me to want it?" she said as the wet salty tears started to soak her eyes.

Aurora moved her legs as she tried to figure something out. "Come over tonight," she said, drinking her coffee. "We'll come up with something. I promise." She stated.

"Huh," Regina exhaled. "Am I like your project now?" she joked, although it didn't feel like a joke.

"You have the right, okay? If you want, forget your measured schedule and be there at eight." The beautiful woman in a black social suit said as she got up from her seat. She kissed Regina's cheek over the thoughtful face she was still doing. Looking at something Aurora couldn't really say what was. She got her purse and walked away.

Leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **First of all, thanks for the follows!  
>Second of all, the cover frame is filled with drawings made by the incredibly talented erandil ( gallery40631205/OUAT). All the credits are hers!  
>Third, always let me know what you guys are thinking so I can improve the story.<br>Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy it.

XO

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two<strong>

"You know what?" Mulan started. "What you need is a vibrator!" she said.

Regina almost spat her white wine out while she tried to complain it, "No" she burst into laughter. "It gives me willies."

"I know weed. Let's get her stone!" Aurora laughed, and Mulan opened her mouth in a surprising face as she started to laugh.

"No, I don't do drugs." Regina said softly.

"No… I know something!" she pointed out. Aurora looked at her lover, waiting for her to spit the idea out. "I think you should seriously consider taking a lover." She said. "That's if you don't mind breaking your vows." She pointed as she filled the three bowls with wine.

"No ethical dilemmas, believe me," Regina answered, taking back her bowl. "But what am I supposed to do? Just… Go into some guy on the street?" she asked ironically.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "No,no…" she said, licking her own lips. "I mean… A _woman_."

"Ouch!" Regina said, shaking her head into a big looping of 'No's'.

"_What?_" Aurora asked.

"_A woman lover_," she said it again, making it really uncomfortable to Regina to think about that scene.

"Oh, camon?" Regina said, as Aurora still grinned before her.

"Just hear me out and do not listen to her, okay?" Mulan pointed to Aurora, who was still bursting into laugh.

"A woman is so much familiar with a manual."

Manual? Seriously?

"Who?" Aurora asked, still laughing.

"Wait!" Regina complained.

"I'm talking about a woman whom has all the kind of threats on her sleeve used to particular situations," she explained as the idea became more disgusting in Regina's head. "I ended happen to have a second cousin who runs the service business and she could get you hooked up." Mulan smiled, making her eyes almost close.

"Uh… Service business?" Regina asked, thoughtful.

"Kind of the dark sheep of the family," Mulan laughed, putting her elbows above the counter. "Valentina has the finest women I have ever seen."

"Are you kidding me?" Regina asked as she laughed out. "That's just for men!" she exclaimed. "I mean, do women really do that?" she asked surprisingly.

"Trust me and hear me out, dear. No one will ever find out." Mulan finished. Regina's face went into doubt. "You have to think about it as an experience, okay? You'll be hiring her for a very… specific… service."

Regina crinkled her nose.

"What do you got to lose?" Mulan pointed out.

"Not a lot at this point." Regina confessed and made the two woman burst into laugh.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no." Valentina said. "Nothing's too hard for us." She agreed. "Okay. Confirmed." She said as she turn the phone off. She hanged the confirmation paper above one of the Barbie's head.<p>

Every doll on her wall was one of the girls.

_Silvye_. The oldest, but not less sexy, fifty-six years old. Dressed in a beautiful black dress, her Barbie doll looked exactly like her. The orange-brown haired with thin waist and beautiful red lips.

_Lacey._ The ginger Aussie that made everyone fall in love with her clumsy accent. Although you may fall in love with the rest of her too. She like the bad guys. Her doll is filled with a fancy red dress.

_Jessica_. Amateur singer. Fell back into the program trying to help her family while she hadn't made her single a success yet. Her voice was pretty great, actually. Although her face was prettier.

_Amy_. The sexy blonde who attracted the rich guys on. She was gorgeous, and Valentina quite understood why all the success. Her doll was blonder than her, but its clothes were just like hers. The beautiful rose dress she adored to exhibit.

_Emma_. The structural body blonde. That one was though. She had that beautiful mad face almost all the time, but Valentina knew everything she went through and knew she was more than just that pretty face of hers.

The phone rang again.

"Better to serve you?" Valentina answered to it. "Oh, hi, Mulan," She said, recognizing her second cousin's voice. "No, no. I'm sure we can find someone for her," she said, starting to sign one of the papers out. "Fine. Consider it taken care of."

She signed all the blank spaces.

"Okay," she breathed out, sat behind the counter. "This one should be fun. Feel like educating?" she looked over Silvye, who answered with a silly look.

"Oh, yeah. What do you got? Virgin boy?" she asked, taking the card from Valentina's hands.

Silvye entered the service on her own. Actually she was one of Valentina's first girls and she was prettier when she was still 20. Her body has grown older, but her libido, it sure hasn't. She was almost a tiger. Dangerously wild.

And, like it's hard to find, she's proud of what she does. She doesn't hide herself on the shadows or doesn't have any friends just to make sure they won't feel sorry for her. That's what she wanted to do her whole life. And she was fucking proud of it. Silvye understood that it was hard for people to believe she actually liked there. She liked Valente, the girls, the boys, the service she does, and everything about that place that has been her home for several years. It's her body, right? She can whatever she wants with it. It's her right, isn't it?

"Calm down, cougar." Valentina answered, before handing Silvye the card. "Actually, this is a housewife from the burbs looking for some new adventure."

Silvye was sat right beside Jessica, who started singing.

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_  
><em> Never can, never will, can't hold us down<em>  
><em> Nobody can hold us down<em>

"Shut the fuck up," Valentina complained. "I'm speaking to an employee," she shouted while Jessica's eyes ran out the floor with abashment. "Silvye, look. This is a friend of cousin's, okay? She's never been with a woman before but my lesbian cousin has explained to her that women make better lovers." She explained.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Silvye finished retouching her rose lipstick and took a deep breath.

"And she's for money. So… I want this to go really well, okay?" Valentina said. "Think about all the lots of money we could get if she likes the service." She continued smiling. "So, I want you to do right by her. Is it clear? And besides, she wanted someone closer to her own age." Valentina explained as Silvye rolled her eyes.

She just called her old.

"Sorry." Valentina finished. "Now, sing."

Jessica smiled and returned to her Christina Aguilera's performance.

_So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying?_  
><em> Are you offended by the message I'm bringing?<em>  
><em> Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing<em>

"That's what's going in for my audition." She gave Silvye and Valentina a big bright smile. "And when I release my single, I'm done with all of this." she said, making Silvye squint.

"What happened to your other hits?" Silvye teased. Jessica rolled her eyes and stickled her tongue out for Silvye.

"Silvye, play nice." Valentina ordered. "Now, I handpicked you for this and I don't want you to disappoint me." She said. "Oh, and… Silvye. Don't be late. I heard she's a stickler for time."

Silvye gave the blonde one brighter smile.

* * *

><p>"You know how much I hate to ask you to take my place, don't you?" Silvye asked, as the bright skinned girl took the card from her hands. "But it's Molly… She's invited me to her fiancé's parent's house so it's big fuck deal" the redhead explained. "I gotta go, okay?" she said. "Client was fully handpicked by Valentina so crème de la crème and all the good stuff, alright?" she leaned to hug the girl. "Oh, sweetheart, I love ya! Christ, I love ya." She said, getting her purse as she got up. "Oh, and don't be late! Client's stickler for time!" she said as she went away.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina's body was still hard when she entered the room. Snapping her fingers and clapping her hands while she was still around the room was a way to keep herself calm. The air was heavy and she wasn't sure if she could still breath.<p>

_What was she doing? _Of course her relationship with Daniel haven't been any good in the past five years, but _this_? How did she got to this? How she let things slip through her fingers like that?

But wait. Daniel has lovers too. It isn't that wrong if she just payback, is it?

Regina knew how hard it was for her and for Daniel to still live together. Their relationship has never been that good, but they always kept everything up because they still got a family. Three beautiful kids.

Regina's black hair was tight in a bun and her body covered by a baby-blue suit. Her knees were, for the first time in a long time, will show.

Regina checked the time but, indeed, checked her wedding ring too. It was still in her finger.

"Shit," she mumbled as she went by her purse and put the ring inside of it. "This is insane." She muttered to herself hoping that, somehow, her subconscious would force her to leave the place. This was just insane. "What am I doing?" she asked herself.

When Regina ran to the door, she heard the soft knocks on it. Fingers knocking the light brown wood. Her legs trembled as she decided to open it. With her purse and coach still wrapped around her arms, she opened a crack of the door.

"May I help you?" She asked, before she could really see the woman in front of her.

Her jeans were tight. _So_ tight Regina wondered how she could even move. Her arms covered by a grey jacket that lead Regina's eyes to meet hers. The blonde hair falling through her shoulders as a beautiful smile leaded up her face. _She was absolutely gorgeous_.

"Mrs. Mills?" the blonde asked, smiling at her.

"Yes?" she said, her voice so low she couldn't even hear it.

"I believe we have an appointment." She breathed out. Regina's hands ran through her own body. She was so nervous she could start to feel the tremble in her hands.

"I believe you're mistaken." She said simply. Regina pushed the door, believing it would actually close in the sexy blonde's face. But she put her feet between the crack that was still lightning Regina's face.

"Four o'clock?" the blonde asked, ironically smiling.

"I think there's been some kind of a mix up." The brunette said.

"Well, you… Answered the door as you were expecting someone," the blonde said, her voice though and hard as her self-reliance echoed through her body. "And I presume you don't live here because I was just here… Two days ago." She said, smiling.

Regina cleared her throat.

"So, again," the blonde woman said. "I believe we have an appointment."

"I had an appointment, yes… But… With… Someone my age." She couldn't really finish her sentence.

"Oh, you were expecting Silvye, your usual?" she asked.

"My what?" Regina asked as a maid went through the corridor. "God…" she whispered to herself. "Will you come in?" she asked. The blonde gave her a mistrusted look. "Please, come in." she repeated. The blonde went two steps ahead her place and Regina almost felt the woman's soft and hot breath on her pores.

The brunette closed the door as the blonde entered the room and made herself comfortable. Her purse and jacket went down the bed, and she was now just on her white regatta and her tight pants.

She sat down and crossed her legs as Regina felt a pitch in her stomach. It dropped as she played with her own hair.

"Are you from… The service?" Regina asked, although it felt so dirty she would rather staying quiet.

"Oh, Silvye…" the blonde realized. The woman before her was just too terrified to be an usual client. "So… This is your first time," she said. "You're nervous. It's perfectly natural," Regina cleared her throat once again as she heard the softness of the blonde's voice as she spoke clearly and beautifully slow. "But… You don't have to worry," the woman alleged. "We'll go as slow…" she started saying, her body laying her elbows on the bed. "And easy," she whispered. "As you want."

Regina's cheeks went red in a second.

"Look, Miss, uh…"

"Swan. Emma Swan." She whispered as sexily as before. It went through Regina's spine as her pores got bristling.

"Miss… Swan. I asked for someone my own age." The brunette complained as Emma grinned.

"Age is a state of mind, you know?" she affirmed.

"For you, maybe. What are you like? 23?" she ironically said.

"I'm 34." She whispered, leaning her head to the left of her shoulders. Opening her now closed eyes, she gazed Regina once more. "Did you get what I mean?" she asked, smiling.

"You're not what I asked for." Regina shouted. "And I'm not paying you." She said. "So don't be starting your clock or, whatever it is then." She argued. Emma kept her smiling face as she got up on her feet, getting her purse and jacket back.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding." She said. "The woman who was supposed to be here had an emergency, and she asked me to fill in." Emma explained, her voice kept low enough to make Regina's body stand hard. Emma leaned her hand for Regina to take it.

"I'm not paying you." She pinned unnecessarily.

"I'm not asking you to." Emma smiled again at the beautiful brunette in front of her. Although the style of her clothes and her wrinkled hands, Emma couldn't decide what age she would gave her. "I am just… Politely taking my leave."

Regina extended her right hand.

"No hard feelings." The blonde woman said. Regina got chills from Emma's touch, that hadn't left her hand yet. Regina took her hand out of Emma's hand embrace and gave the blonde a tiny, shy smile. "I hope that, next time, you get what you're looking for."

When Emma passed close Regina again, she felt breathless. Completely breathless. She could use Emma's breath for the both of them, considering their closeness.

When the door closed, Regina anchored herself on the back of it.

_What was this woman? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Her legs tremble as she walked in. Her body felt like it was about to burn in fire. She took off her suit, leaving along the matched color blouse.

Regina filled her cup with a little more of the golden whiskey that was still in the bottle. You could hear perfectly the way the ice battled with the cup while her hands were still shaking. She breathed out. And then deep in. She sat on the couch and based her elbows on her knees as her forehead went to meet her hands. Still. Fucking. Shaking.

"Mom?" Olivia called, from the office's door. Regina's look felt so broken when her eyes met her daughter's that Olivia widened her eyes. "What's…? What's going on?" she softly asked.

"Come sit with me." Regina asked, her voice lower than usual. Olivia snorted and ran her fingers through her golden brown hair. "Just… Come sit with me for a minute, would ya?" Regina begged, giving her daughter a place on the couch.

Olivia approached her mother with the disappointment look in her eyes that Regina hated. She hated not being enough. Especially for Olivia. She needed to be enough. She was almost everything the girl had.

Regina reached for Olivia's hand and wrapped her own around hers. Olivia sat beside her and looked over her mother's broken eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispered. "That I haven't been a better mother to you." Olivia chuckled for a minute.

"What's going on with you, mommy? You're going through middle life crisis or something?" the girl asked, taking Regina's cup away from her. Regina laughed.

The girl looked into her mother's eyes. Deeply in the eye. "Are you okay –" she started saying, but Regina cut her off by hugging her tight.

"You have any idea of how much I love you?" Regina asked, while she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. It was still day and the sunlight just filled all the room that had its walls made of glass windows. "If I only I've been… Stronger… If I had only been there like all the times I should have… I'm sorry, I should…" she saw the tears bursting into her face.

"We agreed not to talk about it." Olivia said, her eyes transpiring the seriousness on that subject.

"If we don't talk about it, we'll never get passed." Regina said. "Please?"

"Something we don't need to get passed, mom." Olivia answered.

"Is there something I can do?" she asked, her eyes getting darker as her hands were still holding Olivia's arm.

"Not talk about it." Olivia answered as she turn her face to the other side of the room.

"I just want to make it better, baby. I just want to make it better." Regina whispered, as she held Olivia back in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Some things you can't fix," she whispered. "So, don't." she instantly quickly answered.

Olivia didn't feel bad about the fact she's addopted. What made her feel bad was the obligation of living under the same roof as her abusive father. The man who made it clear she'd never fit there.

She gave her mother a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Emma held Neal from behind as his face was still covered by the white shaving cream.<em>

_"You're deftenely Snow White now." Emma messed._

_"Oh, does that make you Prince Charming?" he laughed._

_"I can do better with it." She smiled, still holding him from behind as she look in the mirror and saw their reflection. Her hand made its way to Neal's cheek and she draw a heart's shape on the shaving cream._

_"Oh, I see. That's pretty cute." He said. "I like it."_

_Emma sat back on the floor as all the pictures were still all over it. Memories couldn't just leave her alone. It wasn't a secret that Neal's appearances had haunted her for the past couple of years, but suddenly they were all come back in her head and, in most times, she couldn't control herself. She draws him. She imagines him. She sees him. She almost feels him._

_"I was there for the art. I'd never be there just for the champagne." She confessed, running her fingers through her fiancé's leg._

_"Okay, I admit that I was there for the champagne." He laughed._

_"Yeah? For the champagne?" she chuckled._

_"Yes. And for the art, of course." He said, improving a funny accent._

_"How was that? The art, I mean?" she teased, knowing that Neal had never been a fan of it._

_"There were… Big… Huh… Pictures?" Neal started saying as Emma burst into laugh. "And big holophotes. There was a song playing for making it a little chill… It was something like 'Oooh, yes, I'm in love,'" he started ridiculously singing and Emma couldn't help but kiss him._

_"I love you." She breathed out as they parted the touching lips thing._

_"I love you too, Emma." He answered as his heart started to race._

At this time, Emma could hear his voice as the pencil came down on the paper to fulfill it with little points. The closer she could get of him was his face drawn on the paper.

* * *

><p>"I'm giving you these stocks as part of some state planning. Are we clear about that? Do you understand that?" Daniel asked as Regina kept signing the papers she had in hands. Angrily, she dropped them at the table after finishing it.<p>

Regina was done of the way Daniel talked about people, like they were all down in the monarchy that he calls life. They were always at his feet. Even his own children. Everyone was simple bottom. Simple less.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sick of your greed and your giant ego." She said, supping her whiskey. Words like shots.

"What?" he asked again.

"It was one thing for you to send the boys to Harvard, cause I understand you wanted to take over your family business," she said, grinning in nausea as she pronounced the word family. "I'll even let you give a hundred pieces and stocks of the MUnited for the boys." She breathed out.

"Look, we're not going to have this conversation now. Okay, Regina?" He said, getting on his feet. "You'll just get upset and I'm not gonna change my mind." He said, as hard as she thought he would be. "Look, I'm just a man, okay? I'm just the man that you happen to marry. And I even think that, on the whole, I've been pretty good to Olivia. I mean, at least she has a pretty charm life."

"You own her, Daniel." She growled as his eyes became darker.

"What?" he bitted her lip, trying to stop himself. "Not that shit again, you hear that?" he said, squeezing her arms angrily. "NOT AGAIN. THAT WAS ONE NIGHT. GOD DAMN IT THAT WAS ONE FUCKING NIGHT." He shouted, throwing Regina's body on the armchair. She shrank herself as his face went gold to red. "I'm not giving her stocks in this business. You understand me? This shit has been in MY family for a hundred years!" his voice went low but she could feel the angriness on his tone. "And that was the deal between you and me right from the start. I love her, but she's not my blood. The boys are. You can say I'm cold hearted, but she's not mine."

"For God's sake, when will you wake up?" Regina got up again. That was the first time in years she had finally confronted him. "This isn't some kind of a monarchy. You're the only father she had ever known! What do you think this is gonna do to her? She already feel like she's a second class citizen." She shouted, her cheeks getting red as the angriness invaded her.

Olivia was her daughter. It no matter where she came from or where she will end up, she will always be Regina's daughter.

"You say whatever you want to say, Re." he answered. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"I'm going to bed now," she whispered as she tried to calm her nerves down. "Don't you dare joining me." She growled as she left the room.

Daniel took a deep breath, taking Regina's whiskey and finishing it. He sat back on the couch and looked around the room. Olivia's picture frame was just beside him.

Daniel took it in his hands. It was a picture from her graduation in New York. And she was beautiful. She wasn't Regina's daughter but Daniel always thought they looked a lot alike. Her calm and determined personality. She had all the same qualities Regina did.

_Glasses. Broken glasses. All over the floor._

_"You're not mine." He said, looking to the peaceful woman that slept in the coach with her book in hand. "You're not my daughter!" he said, climbing on the top of her._

_Olivia's eyes were wide open at the time as she started to scream. What was going on?_

_"Daddy, off me! Get off of me!" he heard her shouting at the top of her lungs._

_"Argh! Don't call me daddy!" he growled. "YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed back._

_"You… Are… Not… Mine." He said, so soft that words almost felt like breathes in her face. Cold ones._

_She pushed him into the coach as she cried. That wasn't her father._

_"You'll never be ours. You can be here, but you'll never fit. You're not our blood."_

_The broken bottle matched with the acid halite as she putted the pieces together. He was drunk._

_"Do not touch me again. Ever." She cried out._

* * *

><p><em>Emma reached for the newest draw of hers and smiled as the memories came back.<em>

_"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Neal said, laughing._

_They were in the middle of nowhere._

_"That's crazy, Emma. Where are we?" he started chuckling again._

_"I'm not getting us lost!" she muttered._

_"Don't make me mad." He teased. She kissed his lips for misery seconds and gave him a smile. "You're totally getting us lost!" he shouted across the street._

The image formed was Neal's smile. She knew it better than anyone. Better than she knew herself at the time. She knew what kind of smile he would give her if she was about to kiss him and she knew exactly the kind of smile he would give her if they were reconciling from a fight. Which, particularly, were very rare. Neal was peaceful, unlike Emma, whom heart was big and gold and good but she couldn't help but building a huge wall above it. She wasn't used to let people in.

And she probably never will.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are dying here." Aurora started, while Regina was starting to devour the orange that decorated her tea cup. The three sat down women laughed at her statement.<p>

"Yes!" Mulan agreed. "Spill…" she said, as her fingers went to Regina's arm and she played with it. "Everything." She whispered.

Regina could swear she felt a stitch in her stomach as she remembered it.

"Nothing." She said. "Nothing happened." She finally confessed.

"What?" Mulan said out loud. "Regina!" she complained.

Regina took a deep breath as she prepared to confess "I was just… I thought I had a master plan. It has always been my problem. The whole planning thing. I think you can't… Prepare youself for everything, can we?" she said, words coming out of her mouth softly. "There was a… Unforeseen obstacle, like… She Devil, came into the door and… I liked it." She confessed. "She was gorgeous."

"What is the big deal?" Mulan asked. "Trust us and… Try again."

"But -" she tried to say something but Mulan cut her off.

"Try again."

* * *

><p>Regina got up the table. And then sat again. Up. Sit.<p>

Her nerves just didn't calm down.

She looked herself into the mirror. Older than ever.

Regina was forty-nine at this time and middle age was just like she imagined it would be. She just felt old and useless. Her hands were starting to crease and her whole body felt older than she appeared to be. Her eyes started to get sunken and her pupils to be dilated. Was it so wrong for her to want to feel young? To actually feel like she was living, and not just existing?

Regina reached for the phone as she took the decision. She could do it. She could live.

It was never too late.

* * *

><p>"Better to serve you." Valentina answered the phone rang. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Mills," she muttered. "Okay, so let me get it straight. You want the same person you had last time?"<p>

"Yes."

"And you want the exactly same location."

"Yes." The woman muttered against the phone. She was so nervous Valentina could almost feel it through the phone line. It was like Regina's voice trembled.

"Okay. Consider it done." She said, hanging off. She started to sign the full blank space on the white paper as she sat Silvye's Barbie. "Okay, Silvye. It seems like you've done a really good job." She smiled at herself and at the doll in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_The room was big. Not that big, but a considering big. It had large transparent windows around it's perimeter, but they all were covered by the mesh beige curtains. The bed was so big it almost filled the whole room. It was wrapped around the, well, seem-to-be-comfortable white sheets. It had a bathroom, but it wasn't that big, although the bath seemed almost irresistible. There was a TV too. And Regina wasn't sure why there would be one. It's not like people walk into a motel room to watch TV, is it? There was a small corridor that leads to the room's door. In it, there was a big mirror. A really big one. It went from floor to roof and covered all of the high wall. Regina was sat by the bed, on the little coach there was. It was comfortable. She crossed her legs as she waited for Emma to arrive. _

_She prepared a white envelope and put the money inside of it, taking away her wedding ring, she placed it into the table that was next to the coach. _

_She looked beautiful, although she thought she was a real mess. Her legs were crossed politely into a long skirt that almost covered all of her knees. Her white blouse and blazer seemed to be comfy as she breathed out and checked the clock once again. She knew it wasn't healthy to be a stickler for something, but Regina liked to have the reins in her hands. She controlled the time almost twenty-four hours per day. _

_The door knocked._

_Regina breathed deeply in and then once again out. Her hands fluttered as she realized how nervous she was. What's happening to you, Regina Mills? _

_It wasn't only about Emma, her beautiful smile and the way Regina's body responded to the willies the blonde girl gave her. It was about Regina's sexuality, marriage and life. Everything was being put on risk for some random girl that accidentally messed with her. Regina was terrified. _

_She got up and felt her legs were still trembling as she led her body to the right way. She stopped in front of the mirror and took a look at her own self. The dark eyes wrapped in a smile that lifted her face up. She breathed deeply and looked at her once again. You got it, Regina. _

_She opened the door cautiously and, this time, she checked before opening it all. The relief breath was something Emma appreciated hearing as Regina gave her a shy smile. This time, Emma wasn't wearing her gray jacket and social pants. Her legs were wrapped around skinny jeans and her arms covered by a blood-red jacket. _

_Emma was really beautiful and Regina had to admit it. _

_She opened the door until there was enough space for Emma to enter the room. Regina made a gesture for her to do it. Emma passed through her, smiling at the thought that at least Mrs. Mills haven't closed the door on her face. Regina closed the door behind her as her eyes led to the girl walking through the room without saying a word. When Emma stopped by the dask and simply took her jacket off, still haven't said a word, Regina realized it was her time to start the conversation. _

_"I… I would like to thank you for coming." She said, as Emma got off her jacket and left behind only the transparent white blouse she was wearing behind it. _

_"Third time a charm." Emma rolled her eyes, her back turned to Regina so she wouldn't see it._

_"Huh… I'm not really in my comfort zone here." Regina whispered as Emma turned to her once again. She took a briefly look at her watch and Emma realized it wasn't the first time she had seen the older woman looking at it. _

_"You do that a lot." Emma breathed, her voice still as sexy as Regina remembered. _

_"What?" _

_"Check the time," Emma replied. "Don't worry. You'll get your payment right." She teased. _

_Regina opened her mouth and almost dared to say something in response until she realized it was a joke. "So don't be starting your clock or, whatever it is then." She remembered. "I… Good one," she admitted with a smile. "Funny," she completed the last sentence. She cleared her throat as the other woman's smile made her body tense. "Would you like a drink?" she asked. _

_"No," Emma chocked her head. "But… Go ahead." _

_"You don't drink?" Regina asked while her hands were filled by the whiskey coup. Emma remained in silence. "I thought it sort of… Came with the territory." She explained. _

_"I like to concentrate on the details," Emma said and, somehow, it made Regina's body motionless. "Try not to get too... Fuzzy." _

_"You take your work very seriously." Emma heard the older woman's words as a compliment._

_"Yes." She smiled. "I do." _

_Emma took two steps and approached Regina. The air became heavy as their noses were almost touching. Emma knew Regina had her limitations and she tried to respect it as much as she could. She took the whiskey of her and hand and placed it back at the desk. Their hands rubbed gently as Emma started to whisper her sexy hoarse voice like she was breathing on Regina's face. So… Damn… Close. "So…" she started. "What can I do for you?" _

_The air was heavy and Emma found it hard to find oxygen around the other woman's discomposed breath. Emma grabbed one of Regina's hands and led her to the coach. She sat at it and Regina, shyly, did the same. _

_Emma crossed her legs and supported the weight of her trunk at the padded couch. Regina tried to cross her legs as she reminded she was wearing one of her skirts. She breathed and pulled down the skirt, that now covered her legs and knees. _

_"Have you done this with man?" Emma asked. She didn't know if that was curiosity or just another way to start the conversation. The truth is Emma was nervous. Regina thought about the question for a barely second, before coming up with the answer Emma expected. _

_"This? No." she said, like it was an offense. _

_"Are you a lesbian?" Emma asked. The question hit Regina like a rock thrown on a glass window. _

_"God, no!" was the first answer that came into her mind. The blonde woman arched an eyebrow at her. Regina couldn't help but laugh. _

_Emma had any preferences. She always thought love was something universal and unconditional. Attraction. Well, the same thing. She liked women as much as she liked men, so there were never stereotypes or labels that stopped her from going after what, well, who she wanted. _

_Although Regina wasn't the type of going after what she wanted, she never stopped to ask herself about the subject. It was a dead word on Regina's mouth. But, at the same time, she'd just ask herself why people don't just let it be. Why do they have to assume someone is straight or to come out as gay? What's the real point? _

_"For some reason I just thought that, hum… It might be easier with a woman." She confessed. Emma rest her head on her arm as she looked to the nervous brunette next to her. Regina moved her fingers together like she was trying to stop her hands from shaking. "I…" she started, as she laid her head to just look at the beautiful blonde next to her. "I wanna know what passion is." She said. Emma's stomach dropped and she thought for a second that she might be blushing. Her cheeks felt piping hot. "I wanna know what an orgasm feels like." _

_Emma stared at her for long ten seconds. These were just two completely different words. And their meaning wasn't alike. They were just so… Distant. _

_Emma knew both of them. _

_"Well…" Emma's voice sounded less sexy and softer this time. "These are two distinctly different things. It will be what you want or… Need." Emma approached the older woman bu moving her body closer to hers at the coach. "But I think I shall be clear," Regina wanted to clear her throat but Emma would've taken it as an discouragement and Regina was really interested on hearing what the blonde had to say. "An orgasm is a… physical phenomenon, when you're on the edge of your pleasure. And, that…" she whispered. Here she goes with the sexy hoarse voice again. "I can help you with." Regina's body was so hard she couldn't even move to get away from the younger woman's touch in her arm. "Passion is… Another thing. Entirely." She finished. _

_Regina couldn't move a muscle and as the air became harder to find, she thought that the cat might have stolen her tongue. She fitted the watch wrapped around her fist. Emma moved her touch to the older woman's hands. _

_"No… More… Watches." She said, taking off the golden El Trovador set in her wrist. "No… More… Blouses." She whispered. Emma passed away Regina to put the watch on the table that was set just by the couch. Their bodies rubbed as Regina tried to get away of the touch, shrinking at the coach's back. Regina bite her lip at the willies that came all over her body. "Just… Lean back." Emma whispered. Her hands started to run into the brunette's face as she laid on the touch. _

_"Relax." _

Daniel laughed loudly.

"Dad, can I have a Corvette?" Henry asked.

_The softness of Emma's skin was something Regina really appreciated having the right to taste. Her hands were now running through Regina's neck. _

_The brunette just stayed there. She couldn't move. Not with Emma running her hands through her body. Not with Emma around to simply take away her breath like she didn't need it._

"Yeah, but you might just show up at work to get it." He answered. Henry pouted.

_Emma moved even closer. Her face was so next to Regina's that the brunette thought maybe Emma had sucked all the air left in the room. Her body was in flames as she laid her head to the blonde's side. Emma got closer. Their noses started to play with each other as Regina was still trying to catch some breath. _

_Emma's lips brushed on hers._

"Mom, what's wrong?" Henry asked. Regina was completely lost in thoughts. She might haven't really listened to the question. "Something you want to tell us?"

"Huh? No. Nothing." She replied, as she started to eat their meal. Her body was there but Henry wasn't sure if her mind was too. Regina took the glass coup in her hands as the acidity of the whiskey came down her throat.

"Uh… Your wedding ring?" he asked, pointing to her hand. She felt everyone's look over her. Even Olivia was looking at her with some kind of disappointment in her eyes.

_What the hell? _

"I… I…" she repeated as she tried to put out her best excuse. "I left it at the gym today." Henry seemed to believe her, but Daniel arched an eyebrow. She doesn't get her wedding ring off when doing the exercises. "I already called. They… They already locked it in a safe."

"Damn, they better had 'cause that thing was worth a fortune." Daniel pointed out.

Noah smirked. "Those things are deftenely not cheap." He confessed. "I just… Wonder if it's worth it."

Regina's heart broke every time she noted Noah wasn't happy. He was doing it because Daniel forced him to just like Cora did to her.

"What?" Daniel asked full mouth. "The family and getting married? Are you kidding? And that girl? It couldn't be better if I picked her myself." He tried to joke, but none of them laughed.

Olivia shifted the food on her plate. "But you did…" she started, looking at her two brothers sat next to each other. Regina's eyes disapproved the girl's choice of words when she just started to talk. "Pick her yourself." She said softly.

Olivia was right and Regina wondered about saying something.

"More, uh, chicken, Daniel?" she asked, trying to change the subject as the climate seemed to change.

"No, thank you." He answered briefly and the bowl that was on Regina's hands was pointed to Olivia, offering her the same thing. The girl shocked her head and Regina put the bowl back at the table.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Well… There was this Jewish guy, and a Italian one, and another German guy…"

_Emma's fingers were running through Regina's chin as the brunette started to feel the hot hitting the air. Emma's hands felt like silk. Soft, beautiful, cottony silk. _

_Emma felt the hot too. She was so used to the feeling of fucking people with no hard feelings she could actually feel nothing. Surprisingly, she felt something. A pin on the stomach that almost took her off of her concentration. _

_She lead her lips to Regina's. _

_"I… I can't." she said, refusing to feel Emma's warm touch again. She was going crazy. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." She started to say, but Emma held her arm at the moment the woman tried to leave the coach. _

_"Shhhh…" Emma whispered. "There's a reason why you're here." _

_Yes. There was a reason between the lovely feelings Emma gave the brunette and her fucked up marriage. _

_Regretting being there, Regina couldn't really say something. She gave Emma the envelope and disappeared like a vanish. _

_Emma searched the room with her eyes once again. _

_The wedding ring. _

_She approached the seem-to-be-expensive object and took it in her hands. The bright white crystal set on it made it clear that it wasn't something you would just forget at some random hotel with some random woman. But Mrs. Mills seemed so hurried and terrified she didn't seem to care much about the ring. _

_"Oh, this will be interesting." Emma whispered to herself. _

* * *

><p><em>"So my friend here just wanted to talk to you." Neal approached Emma. She was sitting on the coach while he sat beside her holding a teddy bear. Oh, if he only knew how she hated those fluffy toys. <em>

_"Say it." She pointed to the teddy bear, without touching it._

_"Well he wanted to give you something but he didn't know how to so he waited almost forever to actually do it." He whispered, like telling some dirty secret only the two of them could be aware of. _

_Emma laughed. _

_"Well, I don't know if it's your fault of Teddy's fault but… I'm angry." She said. _

_Neal pouted and Emma laughed once again. "But he just wanted to give you this." He opened the bear's arms and it went down. _

_A beautiful golden ring. _

The room seemed to be screaming colours but everything just felt white and nonsense.

Walls were closing in on her.

* * *

><p>Valentina happened to think Emma's doll was the most beautiful one. It might be because the structural Barbie's body was just like Emma's and the long golden curls that ended just below her shoulders too. She dressed the doll with Emma's red leather jacket and smiled at it. This girl was brilliant and so mysterious that even Valentina had her doubts about her. No one seemed to know the owner of those green emerald eyes.<p>

"Okay," Valentina whispered to herself and put the doll in her place. "You needed that." She completed, talking about the jacket around Emma's doll.

The phone rang and she turned her attention to its ringing.

"Better to serve you." The woman answered like she always does. She listened to the sweet voice owner's request and smiled as she wrote something on the blank card in front of her. "Yes. Oh, of course." She nodded affirmatively. "Yes. Okay. So… You need the inflatable elephant and… Gorilla?" she asked as she laugh. "Certenely wouldn't want to bring up the wrong animal." She made the costumer laugh along with her.

* * *

><p>Regina breathed deeply.<p>

She had had a busy day. Leaving work, she had to drop Henry at a party Daniel invited him. Henry was Regina's youngest and she was, deeply, afraid that Daniel might lead him into the wrong way like he did with Noah. The other boy was a good kid, as the middle brother, but Daniel made sure he would take care of the family business. Since then, the boy hadn't talked about nothing else. He even agreed to marry a random girl of his father's taste so he could receive a percent part on the firm's actions.

Unfortunately the sexist hierarchy of the company hasn't given Regina a good portion of rights. She couldn't just face Daniel and believe she was going to win or keep her good lifestyle and her children the opportunity they deserved. She needed to protect them, at least from it.

Happiness doesn't always come first.

She moved herself nervously on the driver's seat of the Mercedes parked on the parking lot as she faced her phone.

Regina had never forgotten her wedding ring. Actually, she didn't really got it off her finger much. Just for basic stuff like showering and doing the washing up. Her lie has been sustained by her friends at the gym, including Aurora. But Regina knew that if she lost that damn ring, everything would be going down the drain.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Or course." She said, as she felt the phone vibrating. "Uh, I'm sorry. May I put you on hold just for a second?" Valentina asked, answering the other oncoming call.<p>

"Better to serve you."

"Uh… This is… Mrs.… Mrs. Mills," Regina finally spoke up.

"Yes, yes. I know who you are." Valentina answered with a grin. Of course she knew who she was.

Regina breathed in and out heavily. "I… Uh… Do you have my ring?" she directly asked. "I must have left it in the hotel," she added when Valentina stood in silence.

"Oh, yes, yes. She said you've left that behind." And, by she, she meant Emma.

Regina let out a relief sight as she murmured, "Good."

"No, don't worry. These things happen." Valentina comforted her.

"Can I get it now? I really need that." She explained as Valentina remembered what Emma said.

"Well, actually it's not at the office." Valentina said with her voice full of concern. "Emma said that you wanted to make another appointment. Same place but at 7pm. And she would bring it to you."

Regina listened cautiously to the words the blonde spoke up. She snorted in anger.

She hadn't really thought about saying what she said next, "What?"

Valentina arched an eyebrow. "Are you in check with this arrangement?" she asked. "Mrs. Mills? Are you confirming?"

Regina hadn't really listened to what Valentina said when she hung the phone off.

How was she supposed to face Emma after what she had done?

"That little…" she whispered to her ownself. "Bitch."

_Fuck you, Emma Swan. _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I know this chapter went smaller than the other ones. But I needed an specific chapter just to tell you guys how I've imagined this fucking beautiful scene. It still plays in my head. Hope you guys enjoy it and keep telling me what you're thinking!

**Chapter Five**

Regina made sure all the curtains were closed as soon as she entered the room.

She was there for almost two hours.

Emma wasn't late; Regina just used the excuse of going to the gym and had to leave at the time she's used to really go there. She retouched her lipstick as the need of drowning herself into a cup of whiskey consumed her. She looked at the inevitable bottle and shoke her head, refusing to go there again.

Regina always had trouble with drinking. Since she was just a teenager till nowadays. Once, her father Henry, took her to rehab after finding an empty bottle of vodka beside her bed. Regina couldn't really help it. Although she had always been a good girl, she was lost inside of herself and, at some point, she hoped to find something about her own at the end of an empty bottle.

She checked the time the pointers said it was on her golden watch and, breathing deeply, she started to walk down the room.

Regina spent the last weeks trying to figure out why her legs were always trembling when she was about to meet Emma Swan. Although she thought it might be the adrenalin of the forbidden, she proved it wasn't only that when Silvye entered the room and her legs that were once trembling over excitement and flutter, now trembled for embarrassment.

_Toc. Toc._

Regina's body was pointed to the covered windows as she heard the extremely loud knock on the door. That sounded so familiar Regina almost felt home. She breathed in and out before walking down the room and reaching the door's cold handle with her warm hand. It was a chock of temperature that almost made her shiver.

But the shivers only came when she opened the door and looked at the beautiful girl in front of her.

Regina was angry at her and as Emma gave her a playfull ironic smile, she felt her blood boil through the green veins that were fully visible in almost every part of the brunette's body.

"Do you have my ring?" she asked madly, leaning her body on the door and preventing Emma's entering on the room.

The girl nodded affirmatively, still with a playfull – fucking beautiful – smile lightning her face. She ran her hands to her chest and gently indicated where it was. The crevice between her filled breasts. Regina almost absorbed all the air around her.

"Well, may I have it?" she tried to ask it authoritatively but her voice sounded softer than she expected it to.

Emma gracefully slid two fingers on the V neckline of her white shirt and slowly slid the cloth to get the ring. That action gave Regina a beautiful view of Emma's bra. It almost took her breath away.

She looked at the ring between her fingers and softly said her first word of the night, _"Hermoso."_ She whispered and Regina's heart pounded as she noted the word softly whispered in Emma's mouth was in Spanish.

Regina is Latina and her father taught her uncountable things in Spanish. By the time of no practicing, Regina thought she would have forgotten about most of the word's meanings but as soon as Emma's tongue reached her lips to make the sound of it, she instantly remembered.

_Pretty._

Although she thought she might have been staring at the girl in front of her for more than two minutes, she angrily took if off of Emma's hands and growled, "It's pretty damn expensive." She just said. "And if you thought that I wouldn't think that you might have it, you must think I was born yesterday." Emma stood in completely silence as she gazed at the older woman. This wasn't supposed to go like this.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, her voice wasn't like Regina had heard the other times. It was rough and valiant, but still with the traces of her hoarse type of voice. "You are simply… Too much." She whispered. She wanted to slap the woman in front of her, but her sense of quiet manners made her forget about her man-soul for a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked like she had just been insulted.

"Nothing at all." Emma answered until walking away through the hotel's corridor.

Regina's heart pounded. She was walking away because Regina wasn't being capable of controlling herself. She stepped outside the door and looked for Emma's familiar silhouette through the corridors. She was already at the end of it and her blonde wires moved according to her body's moves as she walked away.

"Emma, wait." Regina gasped. "Wait a minute." She shouted and Emma stopped her way, looking forward to the older woman's look. "Will you come back here?" she asked, softer and less loud this time.

Emma hated her feet for making her walk the corridor again and approach Regina.

The older woman was still holding the door with her hands and Emma looked at her angrily as their eyes met. Regina froze and Emma simply stepped inside of the room without saying a single word.

Regina recovered herself as her legs were still frozen at the door. She closed it behind her and looked at Emma, who hadn't said a word yet. Regina approached her as her conscience made it clear to her that she had stepped out of the limit line.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "That was unforgivable." She breathed out. Emma was still looking at the older woman's black-brown eyes. "I don't know why I said that. I had to get my ring back."

"You have it back." Emma growled ironically.

"You don't understand, my husband would've killed me!" she bellowed louder than she expected to.

Regina didn't want to be rude but it wasn't like Emma was collaborating.

"He would never understand how I could lose something so… Precious." The last word came out like a whisper and Regina doubt that Emma had listened to it until the blonde girl spoke up.

"Precious, valuable?" she asked softly. "Precious, meaningful?"

Regina felt offended by the girl's question. "It is very valuable." She explained, although that was exactly the answer Emma expected to have.

"Meaningful?" the blonde woman asked. Regina took a deep breath and haven't really had the chance to answer to Emma's provocation. "Not so much." She answered it for herself. Regina's face was wrapped around the serious mad face she had when Emma ironically smiled at her.

Regina approached the little bar at the corner of the room and Emma sat at the coach she had almost kissed Regina almost three days ago.

Regina opened the wine's bottle and filled her bowl till the middle of it.

"I'm sorry, you want one?" she asked Emma, who nodded affirmatively.

"Sure. It's been a long day." She said. Regina filled other bowl and gave it to the girl, who observed her from head to toe.

Regina's mind was filled with scenes she didn't exactly liked to see. On impulse, she asked, "I'm sorry… How many?" she asked. Emma knew exactly what she was talking about but Regina couldn't really formulate a sentence without sounding gross.

"No shop talk allowed." She said, sipping her wine and putting the bowl at the table sat by the side of the white coach. "… Mrs. Mills," she then completed.

"I, uh… It's Regina. You can call me Regina." She said. Emma answered with a smile and Regina tried to say something more. "I'll… Of course I'll pay you but I only came back to get my ring." She explained.

Oh, I know, Emma thought.

Emma observed her with a different lightning in her emerald green eyes. Regina noticed it, but she wasn't sure of what it meant. "No." she breathed out like a relief sight. It was almost a murmur and Emma wasn't sure if Regina had listened to it clearly. "No. You didn't." she assumed, opening a smile again.

"Oh, yes. I did, actually." She answered unquiet.

"Do you ever just… Stop," there she goes with her sexy whispering again. Regina's body was filled with willies. "And just…" she whispered again, approaching the woman. "Let things play themselves out?" she asked. Her breath was so close to Regina's that she could feel the younger woman's halite.

"No. I don't." Regina gasped as she lead her hands to the bar and put the bowl back there. "Why do you think I'm here?" Regina asked. Emma took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going to happen," Emma said, reaching Regina's hands with her own. "That you don't want." Regina felt the hot air hitting her nose as Emma open her mouth. So. Close. "But… Unless you tell me otherwise," she said, getting her hands out of Regina's and pulling her closer by reaching her waist. "I'm going to kiss you, Regina."

Regina's heart was pounding and her breath was heavy as it was the day she gave birth to Aaron and Henry. Things inside her felt like they were going to explode. Her stomach dropped and Emma hadn't even got closer yet.

"That's… All." She finished, leaning her head to the other woman's lips.

Emma pulled away when Regina tried to reach her mouth. That's exactly what she wanted to see. She wanted Regina to admit she wanted her. She wanted Regina to give in and beg for it.

When she did so, Emma leaned again and their lips hit each other like a paintball shot. It wasn't rough but their despair for each other's touch made it a shock. Regina finally felt the warm taste of the blonde's lips on her own. Eletrical currents went down all of her body when Emma's hands reached Regina's hips and she made sure to keep the woman closer to her. Regina got used to the warm feeling and the willies almost at the same time Emma opened her mouth and reached for more contact. Her tongue entered Regina's mouth without a permission. It wasn't like she needed it after all. Regina's heart started to race when their tongues started to fight for dominance. Regina run her hands through Emma's hair and pulled her by her scruff.

Emma felt the warm that filled her body winning the war against her need to keep feeling nothing and broke the kiss in need of hair. She breathed in and out as Regina smiled at her and leaned to start a rough kiss. Regina filled Emma's mouth with her own and Emma was glad the other woman hasn't run yet. The kiss lost its strength and continued slowly. Gracefully. Warmly.

Regina lost the notion of time. Actually she didn't even know if she knew her own name. Her hands were placed at Emma's back as their foreheads were abutting. Emma smiled as real life hit Regina. She had just kissed Emma.

_She kissed Emma Swan._

Regina pulled away instantly and Emma gave her a confused look. Regina let out a loud breath and Emma knew what was going to happen next. She didn't even try to fight her.

Regina whispered softly, "I'm sorry, I can't." She gave Emma the envelope with the money as just ran away. At the door, Regina stopped and looked at Emma again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again.

As she left the room, her lips were still red over Emma's warm touch on them.

Emma stood there.

_Regina Mills had just left Emma Swan breathless._


End file.
